Luka Couffaine
'''Luka Couffaine '''is a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes Viperion, the Snake Miraculous holder in season 3. In "Silencer", when Bob Roth threatens Marinette after she accuses him of stealing Kitty Section's idea for XY's new song, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Silencer, a voice-stealing supervillain. In "Desperada", after Adrien Agreste gives up being Aspik for not being able to help Ladybug against the titular villain, she gives Luka the Snake Miraculous. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Sass, he becomes Viperion, a snake-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir during "particularly difficult missions" in Season 3. Bio Unlike his sister Juleka, Luka is a calm boy who has a mixed personality of being playful, charming, mature and flirtatious. He is empathetic at reading people's emotions and expressing it through music. Luka is very kind and generous, especially towards his friends and family, but also to people he just met as he cheers Marinette up shortly after meeting her. Like Adrien, he is also supportive and encouraging towards others like his sister Juleka. Adrien himself describes him as brave, caring and determined. Luka seems to be a easygoing and relaxed boy. However, sometimes he can lose his calm if feels that he and mainly his friends are being wronged, like when Bob Roth stole his band's music, dance and outfits and claimed them to be XY's. Despite everything, he tries to retain his cool, only getting really mad when Bob threatened Marinette. As Viperion, most of Luka's personality remains the same like his caring and helpfulness as he tried to save Carapace by taking Party Crasher's attacks. Given his calm disposition, Viperion is focused, observant and not afraid to give suggestions or ideas to others. As Silencer, his main goal is to make Bob Roth tell the truth regarding the fact he stole the Kitty Section's song as he takes the voices of anyone that could serve his purposes or get in his way. However, he still retains his care for Marinette, as she was the only person whose voice he spared and he reassured her he would make "justice" for her and Kitty Section. Appearance Physical appearance Luka is a tall, slender, attractive teenage boy of fair skin. He has a Roman nose, pale pink lips, light aqua blue eyes, and medium-length black hair that has dyed teal blue tips. Civilian attire His attire includes a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wears a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, and his fingernails are painted black. He has a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high top converse with multi-colored splotches. He wears a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges in his ears. As Silencer He has blue skin and he wears a pink, black and yellow-ish outfit with a jagged mouth on his helmet. As Viperion He wears a black, teal, and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His suit has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and has a cyan colored mask around his eyes. His eyes change from aqua to green as does his hair highlights. His weapon appears to be a lyre. Abilities As a civilian Luka is excellent at playing his guitar and similar musical instruments. He is particularly good at creating melodies through people's emotions. He claims to have been playing the guitar since he was a baby. In "Frozer", Luka is good at ice skating and fairly strong as he can lift Marinette with ease. As Viperion Viperion has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Like a snake, he also has enhanced senses like hearing, smell, infrared vision and possibly the ability to feel vibrations but it is yet to be seen. His special superpower is Second Chance, first, he marks a moment in time by sliding back the snake head on his Miraculous, the snake head slowly returns to place over the course of five minutes. Then, when needed, he slides the snakehead back again, reversing time back to the point he marked. This gives him the opertunity to change the outcome of a recent event. He is able to go back to the marked moment as many times as he wants before the snake's head returns to its original position. As Silencer Silencer can steal people's voices by touching their lips with his two fingers and making a shushing motion; the voice will then escape from the person as a jellyfish-like entity. Once their voices are out, he can store them inside his mask and then he can talk with them using his hands. If his power is used on a Miraculous holder, he can render them virtually powerless unless he says the invocations in their place. Relationships Juleka Couffaine Juleka is Luka's younger sister, whom he is very close to. They are part of the same band, Kitty Section, in which they play similar instruments. He does hang out with her and her friends on occasion by going to the movies with them seen in an Instagram post. Luka is also caring towards her as he wanted to save her by accepting the Snake Miraculous in "Desperada" He listens to Juleka and openly talks about her dreams, including her desire to model Marinette's designs and how insecure she was in asking her and doing it. Luka has shown to be very understanding towards her feelings while also being encouraging, as he encouraged her to ask Marinette to be her model. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Marinette and Luka first meet when his mother sends her down to go get him to rehearse with the band. Still bothered by Adrien not coming and not knowing who Luka is or what he looks like, Marinette is startled by him as he opens his eyes and starts to stutter and mix up her words. He simply teases her playfully about her stuttering, but immediately regrets it when she frowns, embarrassed. Reacting to her frown, he apologizes and begins to play his guitar. Her warming up to him as she listens to him play the guitar, he believes that music is "often simpler than words". As a memento, he lets her keep a guitar pick of Jagged Stone that she admires, leaves her in thought, calling her a "funny girl" with a sweet smile. Luka falls in love with Marinette at first sight. The two exchange sweet glances to each other when Alya Césaire notices Marinette's interest in Luka immediately and teases her about it. He compliments Marinette throughout the time he has with her, helps her escape and hide, and is worried about her when he talks to Ladybug. Finding out Marinette is safe he calls her "unbelievably brave", and Marinette, as Ladybug, blushes at his comment. Luka spends time with Marinette when she begins to doubt her relationship pursues of Adrien Agreste offering her support while at the ice rink, where the two have fun together. Afterwards, he isn't fazed when Marinette thanks him by kissing him on the cheek. By "Silencer", Luka and Marinette are part of Kitty Section and pass more time together. Their mutual admiration for their work and care for each other is so strong that both of them enter to a studio to confront Bob Roth about stealing their ideas. When he witnesses Bob threaten her, Luka gets angry enough to be prone to akumatization. Even as Silencer, he retains his care for her, sparing her voice and promising to bring justice for her and Kitty Section. In "Desperada", he later spends more time with her in their band, where he teaches her to play his guitar. In "Battle of the Miraculous", he continued to work on figuring out her musical tune briefly showing it to her. Luka also helps by giving her lift to Le Grand Paris hotel accepting a thank you kiss. He sees Marinette breakdown in front him about her incompetence as her alter ego and comforts her letting Marinette know that she can always be herself around him as well as defending her from the Miracle Queen's hornets. Luka appears to respect Ladybug. When Ladybug unties him in "Captain Hardrock", he asks her about Marinette, to which Ladybug tells him that she's safe and was the one who alerted her to the situation. In "Mayura", he participates in the Parisian rebellion in order to help Ladybug and Cat Noir in defeating Hawk Moth. During "Desperada", Luka was very brave to help Ladybug escape from the titular villain receiving her thanks. Under Adrien's recommendation, he was given the Snake Miraculous by her in order to save his friends and family. As Viperion, like the other heroes on the team, he follows Ladybug's lead without question. Calmly observing the situation he was opened to giving the heroine his ideas and helped his allies devise a plan to defeat Desperada. However, as Silencer, he gets annoyed with Ladybug interfering with his plans and has no qualms about taking her voice away. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Luka doesn't know Adrien too well, but when he meets Adrien for first time, Luka welcomes him into the band. He notices that Marinette seems to have feelings for Adrien and advises her to talk to him. Luka later attends Adrien's boys only party and helps clean up the mess after it in "Party Crasher". He does his best to keep Adrien hidden from Desesperada after awhile, he got worried about him and was relieved that he was found. Seeing that Adrien wasn't the right choice for the jewel, Luka took his recommendation of using the Snake Miraculous, wondering what he missed. After Desperada's defeat, the two were playing music together. Despite not meeting Cat Noir in person like Ladybug, he appears to respect the hero and takes in the Paris Rebellion showing his support towards him in "Mayura". As his alter-ego Viperion in "Desperada", he meets Cat Noir for the first time and the two get along very well and was open to giving him his ideas. He also works alongside the hero following his lead in battling the party villain in "Party Crasher". As Silencer, he gets annoyed with Cat Noir interfering with his plans and has no qualms about taking his voice away. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Luka doesn't know Nino too well, even though they are both into music, as well as Luka attending the boys only party Nino put together for Adrien, and had stayed behind to help him and the others clear the "aftermath" of it in "Party Crasher". Before Party Crasher, the two had met in "Captain Hardrock" during the music festival on the Couffaine's boat house. As their alter-egos, Viperion uses his marked position of Second Chance so he could go back in time to prevent Carapace from getting captured by Party Crasher. Max Kanté/Pegasus Luka doesn't know Max too well, even though Luka later attended the boys only party that Max and a small number of his friends helped Nino put together for Adrien, and had stayed behind to help them clear the "aftermath" of it in "Party Crasher". As their alter-egos, Viperion and Pegasus fight beside each other as a team, with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the rest of their Miraculous holder allies. Pegasus shows concern for Viperion when he gets captured by Party Crasher. Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey Luka doesn't know Kim too well, even though Luka later attended the boys only party that Kim and a small number of his friends helped Nino put together for Adrien, and had stayed behind to help them clear the "aftermath" of it in "Party Crasher". As their alter-egos, Viperion and King Monkey fight beside each other as a team, with Ladybug, Cat Noir and the rest of their Miraculous holder allies. Bob Roth When Bob steals Kitty Section's idea for XY's new song, Luka goes along with Marinette Dupain-Cheng to angrily confront him. Though he attempts to retain his cool, upon witnessing Bob threaten Marinette, he becomes so angry that he gets akumatized. As Silencer, his main goal is to force Bob to admit that he stole Kitty Section's idea on live TV. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Viperion render.png|As Viperion Silencer.png|As Silencer Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:French Miraculous team Category:Snake Miraculous holders Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Blue Characters Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Russell Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Aqua Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Thieves Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Gothic characters Category:Poets Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Humanoid Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Members of Couffaine family Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Students Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Servants Category:Pawn of the Villain